Normal to Abnormal - the Journey
by Blaze800
Summary: I thought I was your normal girl - Smart, nerdy, into video games. I thought I lived in a world where anime characters and magic was not real. That's all a lie. It all begins when I meet four girls... whom I'm familiar with, yet no one else is.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Georgia, I'm 15 years old. I'm a brunette with oddly coloured eyes – Green/Blue eyes that tend to go between the two colours. I get good grades, you could say I'm semi-athletic, I play Netball, Basketball, Softball and Baseball. I'm cocky, rebellious, sarcastic, snarky and I love to play video games. You could class me as a nerdy tomboy. I'm normal. That's the most important thing you have to remember, that's about to change though, I'll be travelling through universes meeting new people and supernatural creatures. My journey begins when I meet a group of girls…_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh, my phone's alarm was going off, time to get up I guess.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Argh." I reached over to where it was charging, and shut it up before I threw it out the window. I began to close my eyes again, but my bloody brother came in and screamed at the top of his lungs:

"Wake up! Time for school!" His voice had already annoyed me, and it was 6:15 in the morning.

"Fudge off…" I rolled over and put a pillow on my head. I was about to drift off before I heard a high-pitched meow.

"Good Shadow, Georgia get up. You and Jared have to get the bus." Great, 'her majesty' was calling – my mother.

I was up now. Dressed and everything. I was just chilling on my iPad watching Youtube and reading some Fanfic, when my Mum came in.

"You're gonna get the bus with Brooklyn, Jared's to 'sick' to go apparently." Classic Jared, always getting a way out of school. How convenient as well, he had just lost his bus card…

"Sure, 'sick'." I was not in a good mood today, I had gotten up too early.

"That's what I said, anyway, she'll be here shortly." Joy! I have to stop what I'm doing and talk to people. Now, I'm not a loner or emo or anything. That's not my style. In fact I tend to be an idiot in front of my friends. Just me, I guess.

"She's here, you can go now. Get the day over with." Brooklyn's car's usual low growl and skids were heard, so I picked up my bag and headed out.

* * *

"Thank christ we're going to the movies tomorrow." I had made some arrangements with my Mum and Brooklyn's Mum so we could go see 'Hunger Games: Mockinjay Pt 1', everyone at school had being raving about it, so I agreed to use my money and buy some tickets for the two of us.

"I'm excited, apparently it gets really emotional in the end like Eliza said." Brooklyn was my best friend, always will be.

"I'm not the emotional type, although I did cry once during a movie in which I won't tell you. What about you?"

"I honestly thought you were the emotional type Georgia, but no, I ain't the emotional type. I'm as hard as a rock."

"Mhmm, sure." The bus had finally arrived, not late this time. I'm a bit impatient, don't judge me.

"Are you coming?" I snapped out of my trance and turned to Brooklyn, again, don't judge me.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

* * *

We had arrived at school, I sadly had to stop listening to my tunes. Brooklyn and I were racing down the longest hallway in the school, surprisingly no teachers were there to stop us. I wasn't running at my fullest due to the fact I had my bag on. I saw that my group of friends were sitting with the nerd group, no problems here since it's got the guy of my dreams… I'm hopeless sometimes.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to me and greeted me, while Brooklyn and I sat down, while the rest of them resumed the conversation.

"Did you know that we're getting several new students?" That turned heads, including mine.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, and they're all girls. Can you believe it?" One of my other good friends Lucinda replied, she had a simple braid in, lots of the other girls did to. Is it braid day or something?

"What classes?" Sebastian asked, how he's so cute…

"They're all coming to ours, apparently they're all the best friends."

"Woah, can't wait to meet them." I replied, I was actually excited, hopefully these girls were better than our first new student, Jason Dearns. God he was a creep, and a weirdo.

* * *

We were now on our school oval now, every day at 8:10 we have to head down and run around. The Principal and his lackeys had decided that, and pissed each and every one of Year 9 off. Good job.

"So what do you think about these new students?" I asked Brooklyn, we were busy kicking a football to each other, me of course being a badass, Brooklyn… er, not so good…

"I think it'll be cool, I just hope they're better than Jason…" She shuddered at the thought of the fat blonde, I do too.

"I'm sure any person is better than _him._" She nodded in agreement. I turned my head towards Sebastian, everybody knew that I liked him, except my Crush of course, but a few weeks before he asked out his girlfriend Paige, I told everyone I had stopped liking him. That was a huge lie though, I liked him even more. When he asked her out, my heart snapped in two. Ever since then I put a huge smile on my face and pretended everything's all good. That's just me, I put other people's problems before mine. Even if they're stupider and not exactly an 'End-of-the-world' problem. Some people are just dumb, and they piss me off.

"You still like him, don't ya Georgia?" Argh, she keeps asking this question, but I give her the same answer – No.

"You really wanna ask me that? No! I do not! Why should I anyway?! He's got a girlfriend!" Okay, that was uncalled, I really shouldn't have yelled at my best friend, but she pisses me off _so _much.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Time to go to class.

* * *

We were all in our classrooms now, in the embrace of its cool air. God bless air-conditioning.

"Can't wait to meet 'em." I whisper to Lucinda, our Teacher does tend to get cranky if we talk. Well, two out of the three teachers we have do.

"It's gonna be exciting." She replies. It will indeed.

"Okay! As most of you know, we'll be having several new students. _Four _infact. Girls? Care to come in?" My Teacher, Mr. Bishop asked. We all held our breath in anticipation, my stomach seemed to be in knots… for some reason. Why? That's when they walked in.

These four were different, yet familiar, and I knew why.

The world I thought I lived in was a lie.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Now just for starters this **_**will **_**be a series. The eye thing I put in at the beginning is actually what my eyes are like in real life, no joke. I don't think it's serious… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this series! Basically the main plot: A girl meets a series of people/animals that are familiar to her, dragging her best friend along with her.**

**Leave a review! Speak to ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Just… what? _What?_ How is this at all possible?! My eyes widened at what stood before me…

The four girls were Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura. The four main characters that starred in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, the anime show.

H-How…? Oh boy, I started to feel light-headed, was I going to faint?

Yep.

I only prayed that my mind was not going crazy, and was pulling tricks on me.

* * *

"…she's waking up." A monotonous familiar voice could be heard. I opened my eyes and yelped in surprise as I see the four magical girls and several of my friends, including Sebastian – what – stand above me.

"Personal space, please." I motioned for all of them to stand back as I sat up. I yelped in surprise again as Madoka took my pulse and rested the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Hmm… a lower pulse than normal and a slight fever, do you feel sick at all Miss…?" Madokas high-pitched voice was gentle, I liked that, she knew how to talk to people. Unlike myself…

"Please, just call me Georgia, and no, not sick, just slightly dizzy." What'd you expect? An anime character was _talking _to me right now. Of course I'm not gonna feel good.

"Well, you should go to the sick bay. By the way, I'm Madoka Kaname," I know that, "The black-haired girl is Homura Akemi," I know that also, "The Blonde is Mami Tomoe," I know this all for crying out loud! "And finally, the red-head is Kyoko Sakura. We all have just moved here." I knew all of this already. I know their names, where they come from, I know what they look like… Not that I'm a fangirl of the series, I just pick up on things.

"Well then, Georgia, you go up to the office. Seeing as the girls are new, you'll have to take them with you for an introduction by our Principal. I'll see you later." Mr. Bishop finished off by motioning everyone to sit back down. I led the girls outside and started heading up. If they're here, does that mean Kyubey is…?

"So, what's it like in your schools?" I asked the other girls, Madoka had a gentle smile on her face, Homura had a blank expression on hers, Mami had a look of mischief on her face and Kyoko seemed to be deep in thought.

"Quite pleasant, our schools are different compared to yours." Madoka replied.

"Our school is different to other schools here. Unlike other high-schools we have only one-to-three teachers for our main subjects, while other high-schools have six-to-seven." This was true. I know a friend of mine went to another school and told me just how different it was.

"I see…" We remained silent for the rest of the trek. Me, I was trying not to hyperventilate. I was talking to freaking _magical _girls. That's not something you do every day.

* * *

I was home now, seeing as my Mum is one of those over-protective mothers… note to self – when I have children, don't be such an uptight bitch – not that I hate my mother, she's awesome. Anyway, I was home, playing Sonic Adventure 2. I had told my Mum about the new girls, excluding the part about how I knew they had the ability to use magic. I was off in my own little world, until I heard a knock at the door. I guessed it was Brooklyn, school was out now.

It was Brooklyn, look how awesome I am at telling the future.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Brooklyn asked, I invited her in and we sat at the table.

"Better." Awkward silence…

"So." Brooklyn began.

"Well, seeing as this awkward silence is going nowhere, how 'bout I show you something?" Brooklyn nodded and I charged off up my staircase and into my room. I opened up my iPad and began scrolling through a list of Episodes, I'm guessing you know which series I was looking through, I picked the fifth video and dashed back down. Brooklyn seemed to be patient, which was surprising.

"Look at this. Tell me who you see." She nodded once again and began watching the video. All seemed good until she widened her eyes in recognition at who was in there.

"Th-That's…"

"It's the girls we met today. I'm glad someone believes I'm not going crazy…" The person I'm trying to convince is myself, why else would I say that? She raised an eyebrow signalling she needed to know more.

"Well, when I first saw them… That's when I realised something."

"And what is that?" She asked. Oh boy, here we go…

"The world we know is a lie."

* * *

It was the next day, around 9:55 am to be exact, I was allowed to go to movies seeing as I only fainted, 'due to the heat' as I put it. I was once again chilling on my iPad, waking up slowly.

That's when my Mum walked in, again.

"Sweetie, I want you to meet someone, they just moved in next door." Oh joy! I hated the last neighbours, what with their constant barking dog, I had many sleepless nights. Anyway, I walked outside with her.

That's when I froze.

Okay, so you know how you feel if you meet someone new at school, and then they move next door? Well, if they're your friend you feel great, you get to go over to their house without having to put in much effort. It's great. If they're your sworn enemy however, you just can't wait 'til you murder them.

Well, this might be hard.

Madoka Kaname was my new neighbour.

* * *

Okay, I may have had a slight panic attack, but its aaaaall good. After I had tediously convinced my Mother that I was fine, Madoka and I were having a 'get-to-know-each-other' conversation. She's actually really cool, she's a five-time winner in Archery, she's an acrobatic/gymnast, and an incredibly smart noodle (don't judge me!). I asked my Mum if she could come to the movies with us, which all turned out well. I still had to tell Brooklyn, who honestly wasn't taking the news the best.

Oh boy.

And she's here.

What fun.

"Hey Brooklyn…" I start off shyly, I didn't want to hurt my friend, but I kinda agreed already…

"Hey!"

"So um, Madoka's my new neighbour…" May as well get it over with, right?

"Oh." Yeah, oh.

"And she's going to the movies with us."

"What?" Exactly what I expect, like, if she didn't know what Madoka was she'd be like: 'Cool! Can't wait!', but nah, I'd have to tread carefully with this.

"It's fine! Honestly, she's actually really cool." That's true, she's better than I'll ever be. Like, ever.

"Um, fine. Let's go." Ugh, she's not happy now. She better not be PMSing…

* * *

"That was a great movie!" Madoka's high pitched voice could be heard.

"I can't believe you haven't seen any of the Hunger games movies, you haven't even read the books!" I shrieked back towards her.

"Well, I'm not a bookworm like you are, aren't I?" She playfully shoved my arm while I poked my tongue at her. That's when I remembered Brooklyn was there.

"So, what'd you think of the movie, Brooklyn?" I ask her, I was slightly worried as she was a bit distant with me, although she does tend to do that.

"It was good." Was all she answered, okay, time for a talk. I calmly ask Madoka if she needed the bathroom, which she took a hint and goes off, while I pulled Brooklyn to the side.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What's wrong is that we don't know how powerful she is! She could kill us in an instant, and make it seem like an accident!" She yelled back, I motion her to shush down a little bit, seeing as we started to get stared at.

"Madoka is incredibly powerful, but she uses it for good. I've watched the show, she's innocent and doesn't want to kill people! If you actually talked to her, you'd see just how cool a person she is!" Okay, anger went a bit overboard there. What was I supposed to do? She just pisses me off so much!

"You know what, I don't wanna come over to your house! I'll grab my shit and go home! You're just impossible!" She stormed off to who knows where. Like I cared…

Then why did I have tears running down my face?

I charged after Brooklyn, to see if I could make amends, but knowing her, probably not. I found her on the roof carpark, she had obviously come out here to call her Mum, who no doubt is pissed at me now.

She probably doesn't care about it now. But…

Why does she have tears running down her face?

I believe that Madoka came running after me, but all I could stare at was Brooklyn, who was staring right at me.

Next to her laid Kyubey.

That's when a bright light appeared.

And that's when I saw something strangely familiar.

**A/N: Woo! Second Chapter done! I'm off school now, six weeks of complete peace! I plan to be writing majority of the time, but with Christmas and my Birthday coming up, that may have to go on hold. Next chapter, shit should start heating up. Now, I'd like to say something.**

**I've taken Sayaka out because I thought she was an idiot in the show, just my opinion.**

**My main character: Georgia, is based off me in real life. In fact, my IRL name is Georgia. When I came up with story idea, I was so freaking excited I had to get it done. I was so rushed to get it up I had to think of something quick, so I'm like: 'Why the heck not?' It could turn out well, I guess.**

**The line 'and that's when I saw something strangely familiar' was actually intended, the witches familiar is already seen, so that can't be good can it?**

**Anyways, leave a review! Thank you for the ones I've received so far! It's great to see someone actually paying attention to my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit." Was all I could muster.

I guessed a Witches barrier appeared just then, otherwise I had no clue. Surprisingly, I was pretty calm about the situation, probably because if we get into some serious shizzle, someone will come and save us. Just dumb luck I guess. Meanwhile, Brooklyn was looking around with a frightened expression on her face.

And she says she's afraid of nothing.

"W-Where are we?" She asked, she was about to start wondering around, but the witches familiar stopped staring at us and finally made its move.

And guess who its first target was.

So that's when I made my move.

I charged over to Brooklyn and pushed her out of the way. But the familiar still struck.

And guess who got hit?

I cradled my stomach, and motioned my arm to make it seem like it was pointing to somewhere.

"Go." I said in a determined voice.

"But-" I looked at her in a 'go-before-I-make-you' type of face. She nodded and started running while I turned to Kyubey.

"So, you're Kyubey."

"_Correct. How do you know my name?" _It asked, I don't know if it was an honour to meet it, or a death sentence. This was the thing that gave girls their powers, but also killed the girls it gave the powers to.

"I'll explain later, where is Madoka?" I asked, I kinda hoped she would come and save us, I don't think I could do it.

"_Turn around." _It simply said. So, following its directions I turned around.

And I'm glad I did.

'Cause Madoka was being a badass. Heh.

I've never seen anybody in real life do combat, and I must say something.

It's awesome.

She was using her bow to shoot her 'magical arrows' at the familiar with precision, although the witches assistant wasn't the dumbest. It would dodge the attacks, well some of them anyway. It would then attempt to strike at Madoka, who could take a few hits.

I thought she had this.

Nope.

The witch came in at that point, and it was Charlotte, the dessert witch. I suddenly remembered that Mami died because of it. It cleanly chopped off her head with hardly any effort. Just the look on her face when she realised death awaited her.

I could only pray that Homura, Mami or Kyoko came in.

And they all did, thank Christ.

Homura made quite an entrance, using a mix of grenades and smoke grenades to distract the witch while Mami shot several rounds out of her shotgun at Charlotte, and Kyoko separated her spear into six pieces each connected by chains and used it to take hold of it.

And all I could do was sigh in relief. That's when I finally remembered that Brooklyn was in here and I started running after her, in what I believe was in the right direction.

"Brooklyn wait!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Okay, I've seen some of the labyrinths that witches have, what with their bright epileptic colours, and their dim dark hallways, but I've never actually _being _in one. Well, being in the dessert witches maze, it makes you really crave sweets. Like, they were _everywhere._ From lollipops to chocolate, to marshmallows to smarties.

It makes your mouth water.

Although they everywhere, I didn't touch any of them. Who knows what'll happen if I eat one of them?

This hallway seemed to be going forever, not that I'm complaining, I really needed some exercise. Besides, it's good to sight-see. Heh.

Okay, so after a while, and I mean a while, I finally turned a corner.

That's when I saw Brooklyn's blonde-streaked hair.

On the floor.

"Shit." I charged over to her and examined her. I sighed in relief again because she had a bruise on her face, meaning she probably just tripped over and knocked her head on the way down. I picked her up Bridal style and took her back to the fighting group and see if we could get out of here.

I returned back to see them finishing off, Mami's several shotguns turned into a gigantic one and shot one deadly bullet while Madoka charged her bow and used it to deliver the final blow.

'_Badasses' _is all I could think.

They all turned to me and my unconscious best friend.

"Well this is certainly not a good way to be introduced, don't you think?" Mami said, she magically changed out of her 'Magical Girl Uniform' as I put it.

"I guess not… did you pick up the grief seed?" I asked, they raised their eyebrows and turned to face each other.

Heh, guess they didn't think I knew stuff.

"Yes…" Homura answered. She's the equivalent to Shadow, in my opinion. Always so distant with other people. I wonder if she's still trying to save Madoka... Guess I'll have to ask later. Well, after a minute of awkward silence, another bright light appeared and we were back in the roof parking lot.

Thank god.

Madoka, Homura and Kyoko transformed back into their everyday clothes, while Brooklyn had started to wake up. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me.

"Can you put me down?" She rudely asked. Wow, I save her from getting eaten/killed by the witches minions and that's how she repayed me? She can be a bitch at some points.

"Sure." I 'put her down' as she wanted. And by that, I mean, I dropped her.

Heh.

"Bitch." She said. Madoka, Homura, Mami and Kyoko look at each other once again with looks of anguish on their faces.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not like I saved your life and got you out of there… Oh wait, it is." I smirked at her, while she stuck the finger at me.

So, I slapped her.

"Bitch please. I'm sorry about before, but the least you could do is say 'thanks'." I finished, while she contemplated whether she should or not.

"Fine then, I'm sorry about before, and thank you. If it's okay… I'd like to finish that sleepover we were having." She calmly apologised, I'm impressed, she'd usually be like 'Bitch no'.

"Why sure." I said, I started leading her out of there but was stopped short when a loud 'Ahem' could be heard.

"_So care to explain, Georgia?" _Kyubey asked, wuh-oh, cats outta the bag now.

"Yes, how do you know about us Magical Girls?" Homura asked, in all honesty, she kinda scared me, what with her blank robotic expression and tone.

"Well, long story short… if you watch T.V… you'd know that each of you are from an Anime Show."

* * *

We were back in my house, and the four Magical girls plus Kyubey were about to give a tedious explanation.

"So, let's get started shall we?" Madoka said, the other four gave a nod of agreement.

Let the explanation begin!

* * *

"_I wish… I wish I had the power to erase witches before they were born, every single witch, from the past, present and future, everywhere." After the meeting with Homura and how she told me that she would go back forever and ever to make sure I __didn't __become a magical girl, I had a long thought. I did not want to hurt Homura, because if I made the wish everything she did to protect me would be worthless. But I still went and did it. In the end though… my selfish side came into play. I'll tell you why when it gets to it._

_Anyway, after I made the wish, a bright pink light began emitting from me. My transformation had begun._

"_That wish… once it's granted it will unravel the fabric of time itself, it violates the law of karmic destiny… are you trying to become a god?"_

"_I don't care what I become, all the magical girls who believed in hope and fought for this, I don't want them to suffer or cry anymore, I want them to be at peace." It was unfair for Kyubey to deceive magical girls like that, I was doing a favour for them you could say._

"_And if that goes against the laws of the universe, then I'll just re-write those laws, that's the only thing I want, that's what I wish for… now, grant my wish, incubator!" That's when the light that was coming off me exploded and surrounded us. It meant my wish was coming to life._

_All of a sudden, I was sitting in Mami's apartment eating cake with her. I guessed it was my consciousness that brought me here. I think it was telling me off, I suppose._

"_Madoka, do you know how scary that wish you made was?" Mami asked, I was happy to talk to her, after all, she did die quite quickly._

"_Sort of."_

"_You'll be fighting an endless battle that'll stretch from the past to the future for all eternity. You will never be the same. You won't exist as a physical entity anymore, dying would be a kinder fate. For the rest of time you will live on as an entity, whose sole purpose is to destroy witches."_

"_I know, and I'm ready. If someone tells me it was a mistake to have hope, well I'll just tell them they're wrong, and I'll keep telling them that 'til they believe. No matter how many times it takes."_

"_Sounds good to me." A familiar third voice could be heard, it was Kyoko, who had appeared eating a slice of the vanilla sponge we were having._

"_If you think you can do it, do it. I mean you've found your reason to fight, yah, and you ain't running away anymore right, so there's nothing holding you back. Anyway, it's time for you to get your ass in gear and go full steam ahead."_

"_Heh, thanks Kyoko."_

"_If that's what you really want, it's time you have this back, here you go," Mami handed me my campus notebook that had a doodle of me on the front, in a costume I designed._

"_You're not just giving back our hope, you're becoming hope itself, the hope of magical girls everywhere."_

_That's when I finally came back to reality, not in my school uniform, but my magical girl one. I'm sure you've seen it._

_As I shot my arrow that'd bring back the past magical girls, I could only think of what Mami said: "You're becoming hope itself." I suppose it was kinda true._

_I began my travel around time and the world, taking back Magical girls' soul gems despair and sadness, breaking them also. It was great to see them have a smile on their face, not a frown. This is when Walpurgisnacht finally started dying, my arrow must have done a number on it._

_That's when my selfish-side kicked in. It turned out I was scared to leave the world, I had lied – unintentionally. So somehow, my god-like powered initiated something._

_A bright light appeared, and all of a sudden we were in an alleyway, all five of us – Myself, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami. We walked around and found out to be in a different world to ours – your world._

* * *

"Wait, Sayaka was with you? What happened to her?" I asked, the explanation was in fact a very thorough one. Just, Sayaka isn't with them…

"She died… when a witch similar to the one you just encountered struck her." Homura answered, she was never close with Sayaka.

"Oh." Was all I said, I didn't pry any further, after all it must have being a hard time.

"_I still don't understand, how do you know we're from an anime show?" _Kyubey telepathically asked us, I once again charged upstairs to grab my iPad, which fortunately had the fifth episode up and running still. I raced back downstairs and played it for them. Kyoko couldn't help but have a smile on her face, Madoka and Mami were quite stunned while Homura had her usually blank expression.

"Pah! That's what you guys looked like when I wasn't there? You look so stupid!" Kyoko laughed out loud while I looked at her with a look of distress on my face. Okay then…

"_I see, Georgia and Brooklyn, I have one question to ask you." _Oh shit, Kyubey was going there. Brooklyn and I looked at each other before looking at the incubator. Brooklyn doesn't know what being a magical girl means… Shit!

"_Would you both like to become magical girls?"_

**Dun dun duuuuuuuh! I feel this was my best chapter, excuse the mistakes if there are any.**

**Anyway, leave a review!**

**I'd like to thank one specific person for the brilliant review they left, I thoroughly appreciate it! Also, to any others, I don't honestly care if you give me criticism, it just means that I'll try even harder!**

**Anyway,**

**Good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, this is directed to umbral, a reviewer:**

**It seems you've taken what I said last chapter the wrong way, what I'm saying is I will consider the criticism, I will use it to make my fic better, a response by another reviewer told me that I should mention Sayaka dying, which I did. I don't just go 'full steam ahead', I do take what people say into consideration. If you have anything else to say, feel free to PM me.**

**To the chapter!**

Well balls.

Okay, time stop.

This _could _be the biggest decision of my life, emphasis on biggest. It's like asking me to choose between my Mum and Dad if they were to divorce and everything. Like, it's so freaking big. Okay, I may have being having a slight panic attack, which I seem to be having more often now that I know 5 people/creatures from an anime world, but you know, as I say: its aaaaall good. Sigh. I'm hopeless at some points… Ahem, back to the situation at hand, though.

How'd I know that Kyubey would ask us that? I just prayed that Brooklyn would see some sense.

"I do." Brooklyn said.

Nope.

I turned towards my Best Friend with a pleading look on my face, I would get on my knees and _beg_ if I had to. And… it may actually come to that.

"_Very well, what is the wish you are willing to make in order to become a magical girl?" _The incubator asked.

"Wait, Brooklyn, you don't know what you're getting into! You don't know what you're going to have to give up!" I screamed at her, hopefully she'd take it into consideration.

"Listen to your friend, you may not know it, but Kyubey, or the incubator as us Magical Girls call it, deceives every girl it comes across." I was happy that I had Madoka on my side, for she too knows what happens when you become a Magical Girl, I nodded in agreement and turned back to Brooklyn who just had the blankest expression on her face.

"Is this true?" Brooklyn asked.

"_In some sort of way." _Of course Kyubey would say something like that to keep her in the dark. Like, this thing was deceiving, on a whole new level! I'd never wanna become a magical girl! But, in the end I'll probably have to, to save Brooklyn's sorry ass that is.

"Meh." She said.

Fudge.

"I wish for my family to have everything they need in life." I knew she'd do something to get her family on some level ground, they were in some financial trouble and work was being a shit for them.

Back to the problem at hand though. She's going to become a Magical Girl, Should I become one with her? I'd be entitled to a life of Killing witches, just to keep my soul in check.

Argh!

"_Very well." _Kyubey said, that's when a purple light started emitting from Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn don't! You have no idea what you're getting into!" I shouted, no use now, it's too late.

"At least I'm trying to help!" That's when the light that shone off her exploded into the room revealing a newly-clothed Brooklyn.

I looked at her stunned.

Her clothing was purple, obviously her favourite colour, but that wasn't the thing that got my attention.

It was the fact that she was now a magical girl and didn't even heed my warning. Perfect.

Her attire consisted of purple flats with black stockings, the skirt part of her dress was a lighter purple, the torso was a darker purple with black lining, her sleeves end had a poofiness to it, and stopped short at the elbow, her hair remained the same – a ponytail. She appeared to have a bat by her side, that's probably her weapon of choice. Just as is the bow to Madoka, or shotgun's are too Mami. Stupid weapon, in my opinion.

"Wow, I feel great!" Brooklyn shrieked, all I could do was just sit there with my jaw dropped. She's basically sentenced herself to death. I think Madoka and the other three were thinking the same, because they kept looking at her and me.

So, I have a choice.

To become a magical girl, and live a life fighting witches, or to stay like this, and make my life seem meaningless compared to my friends.

Why does this world hate me?

"_So Georgia, do you wish to become a magical girl?" _The incubator asked once again. It's like the biggest question that I've ever being asked! What do I do?!

"If it's okay Kyubey, I'd like to think about it." I answered for him, well if I did become a Magical girl, I'd become a badass, but I'd have to worry about keeping my soul gem in check. If I didn't become one, I'd not have to worry about anything.

What to do.

Back to the Brooklyn situation, she was now talking to Homura, she was trying to coax the blank expression-ed girl into training her, she needed it, because she wasn't too good in future battles… Ahem, spoiler alert.

"Oh come on Homura, you know I need the help!" She whined. All I could do was sigh, she's still her usual dumb self.

Sigh.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine! Stop saying please for Christ sake!"

"Oh thanks Homura!" Brooklyn shrieked as she hugged her, I was laughing my ass off at Homura's face, she looked so awkward!

"Alright, now that that's sorted, can Brooklyn and I continue our sleepover? Not to be rude or anything." I asked, I had a headache and wanted to lie down, although knowing my best friend I'll probably get a migraine after everything.

"Why of course. Believe it or not, we all live together next door to you." Madoka said, I whistled but was confused, aren't they a bit young?

"Wait, aren't you guys a bit young? How'd you swing the house?" I questioned her, they're each 15 years old, don't they at least need a guardian or something?

"A magician never reveals their secret!" Mami winked at me, I facepalmed, they probably used their powers to get it, abusing powers 101.

"You guys…" I finished, this was going to be a 'fun' year.

X

It was Sunday now, and Homura was busy training Brooklyn, while Madoka and I were laughing are asses off.

All I could say was…

Brooklyn had a lot of work to do.

Thankfully, Magical Girls heal quicker than we humans do, which was fortunate because Homura did deal some bone-cracking blows.

We were situated in an alley, filled with barrels, dumpsters and numerous brick walls.

Madoka and I were situated on a little ledge that was giving on the hill looking downwards in the alley. Homura was telling Brooklyn to concentrate, which she did accomplish at some points, but Homura always managed to hit Brooklyn.

And hard.

"Shit! You don't have to hit me so hard!" She shrieked towards the black Magical Girl. Homura just shook her head in disagreement and kept swinging punches and shooting M16's at my Best friend.

This was getting boring, so I nudged Madoka.

"Hey, this is going nowhere fast, do you wanna take a look at the nearby shops?"

"Sure, Brooklyn… has a bit more work to do."

"A 'bit' is an understatement." I told her. I stood up and grabbed Madoka by the wrist and began walking towards the shops that were situated close to the alley the black and purple girls were fighting in. I let one last sigh escape me before running at top speed (which was around 8kmp/h).

"Oooh! Look! Dream Catchers!" Madoka screeched in her high-pitched voice. I saw the little store she was looking at and my mouth turned into an 'o' shape and Madoka and I skipped all the way over to the cute little stand.

"Look at this one!" I pointed out towards a beautiful one, it was a circle, embedded with blue, yellow and red, it had bright pink feathers that hung on a beautiful silver strings. It reminded me of the Sonic characters, the blue blur himself, Tails, Knuckles and Amy...

Ahem, anyway. After spectating other dream-catchers, we grabbed some lunch and headed back towards the fighting girls. I looked over towards Brooklyn who appeared to have several bruises on her face. Heh. Ahem, anyway. After spectating other dream-catchers, we grabbed some lunch and headed back towards the fighting girls. I looked over towards Brooklyn who appeared to have several bruises on her face. Heh. Although my Best Friend did manage to hit Homura back.

I guess she hasn't as bad as I thought she was.

"You ready to call it a day?" I yelled out towards them. Brooklyn and Homura nodded simultaneously and I walked up to them.

"So what's the result?" I asked the black-haired girl.

"She has a lot to learn." Brooklyn looked at Homura with a scowl before Madoka and the other Magical Girl share glances.

"Is something wrong?" I asked them.

"There's a witch nearby."

**I'm not dead! My birthday and New Year's came up… so yeah.**

**I have made a decision.**

**I am still making a series. Like, I've already started on that.**

**But(t)!**

**I will be doing 'prologue' stories! Shocking news. Stories such as this one and my Sonic story will be put into that category. If you wanna know how I got that **_**brilliant **_**idea, well… it came to me in the pool. Yeah. If it's any consolation, I think I'm a wacko to :3. Also, keep an eye on that dream-catcher for future sightings. Heheh.**

**Anyways, I need ideas for weapons! Well, one anyway. I'm pretty sure you can guess what it's gonna be used for. But, if I wasn't subtle enough, I'm using it for a certain someone in the story.**

**I hope you enjoy this lovely new year that god has bestowed upon us.**

**Good day!**


	5. Sorry

Dear Readers,

I will _not _be continuing this story. If you wish for any details, then visit my profile.

I'm so sorry…

-Blaze


End file.
